Trapped
by animefanforeverandever
Summary: MirokuAyame --Miroku and Ayame are trapped in a dark cave, As they search for a way out they develope trust, friendship, and a....relationship? (bad summary!)
1. Fallen

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Inuyasha drops head I WISH I DID!!! Fallen  
  
It was ugly worse than ugly it was... hideous. Naraku's new body now bloody and in shreds but he was still standing and breathing. She's never felt so confused in her whole life before. She simply meant to come and see him, but ended up in the same mess everyone else is in. Inuyasha still death gripping his sword was breathing heavily. Even though he tagged Naraku quite a few times and even managed to rough him up, that still didn't change his health, he was in bad condition.  
  
Inuyasha's shirt was in shreds. Blood gashed from all parts of his chest and legs dying his fire rat fur uniform a darker red.  
  
She wasn't sure how long this battle has been going on but from the looks of it they seemed to be nearly done. Looking around she saw that everyone has been fighting everyone had wounds from head to toe. The rather strong woman who owned the lioness had bruises on her face and was leaning on a boulder for support. She scanned her eyes to the next person. It was the monk man, holding his staff and was in a good fighter's stance considering his condition. Bruises, welt marks, and scratches covering every inch of his face and hands. Well that's what she came to expect from humans.  
  
Then her that stupid human girl, that took her Koga, Kagome. Ayame's fist curled, she's always been polite to that human girl but couldn't help but feel fire whenever she saw that girl. Kagome was panting; it didn't take a demon nose to smell the sweat clinging to her either. Kagome was beyond tiered standing on a pair of wobbly legs. In her arms was the little kitsune cub shaking and whimpering. But where is he? Ayame scanned about the scene in search of her dear Koga but didn't spot him. 'I could have sworn I picked up his scent around here.' Ayame took a second inhale, yes his scent still lingered but was no where to be seen.  
  
"This is it Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he held his sword up high preparing himself. "This will be your grave!" Ayame watched as the hanyou lunged forward throwing his sword to the right slashing a deep painful slash in Naraku's side. Naraku threw his head back in a deep raspy scream as he fell backwards.  
  
Ayame's heart skipped a beat at the sight of a lump in Naraku's left side. Through Naraku's thin flesh she saw the shadowy outline of the lump. Long hair... skirt, armor... "KOGA!" Ayame screamed as Naraku hit the ground.  
  
Ayame jumped forward reaching for her powerful leaves but stopped mid air flipping her back to where she was standing. Her instincts were screaming at her widely. 'Something's not right...'  
  
In a matter of thirty seconds Naraku pushed what was left of his body up into a sitting position. Before Inuyasha or the others good react Naraku threw his large dragon like fist followed by several large tentacles in the air. With a loud growl he slammed his fist and tentacles to the ground. For a moment all anyone saw was his fist sinking into the ground then... a shake first it started off friendly, then it shook hard.  
  
The whole plate everyone was standing on shook from side to side like mad. The trees towering above started to collapse. Ayame jumped out of the way as a huge oversized branch came crashing down. The river suddenly started to run faster than before as the wind picked up speed from all directions. Ayame squeaked a scream as dust, pebbles, and twigs, all were being thrown at her. Ayame jumped up high into the air but that was no use the flying particles only attacked her more up in the open space.  
  
Kagura off in the distance wearing heavy chains around her neck and wrist for disobeying Naraku used her fan to create two monster twisters. One to the Far East and the other to the far west. Both coming in at incredible speed, the hungry winds knocked trees down one by one, they scooped the water out from the river bed and even scooted Ayame across the terrain without even picking her feet off the ground. Ayame couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't hear and the only thing she could smell was blood and dirt.  
  
She heard the screams of the winds ring louder and they were coming closer, the tips of the tornadoes were partially embedded in the ground tearing up the lands as they came closer. Ayame opened her left eye just a slit to see were she was. It didn't surprise her to see that she wasn't standing where she once was. Ayame heard a tree crack and fall, it landed right beside her.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream but quickly closed it when dirt flew in at her. She held her arms out in front of her face and dropped to her knees. Rocks and twigs alike stabbed at her delicate skin. Her hair flapped about so widely that they pulled out of there pig tails and flew around loosely. That only hurt worse, the tips of her hair snapped around whipping at her neck and shoulder. The tearing noise grew louder followed by the sound of lightening. Ayame flinched, 'a storm will only make this worse.'  
  
Ayame tried to open her eyes a second time, this time she saw that she was leaning against a rock, the same one Sango was leaning on. Looking down she saw her knees scabbed and bloody from being slid across the rough ground. Dust and sometimes pieces of rocks was all Ayame saw. 'Koga still inside of that evil Naraku, I have to help him I have to!' A flash back of how Koga saved Ayame from the birds ran across her mind giving her confidence. 'He saved me once before, I owe him this.' Ayame forced herself on her feet but was shoved back to the rock in seconds.  
  
Ayame growled baring her teeth against the dirt filled wind. The pressure pinned her to the rock but she wasn't going to give up. Ayame leaned into the wind forcefully. She kept her eyes closed as she took a step forward. The tornadoes must be getting closer. She took a second step forward and was thrown into the rock again. She cursed at her whimper from hitting the rock so hard. 'I have to try, I have to!' she told herself as she tried a third time. Another tree went down and lightening struck the ground heavily. Scaring Ayame out of her skin, the burning bolt struck the ground so heavily that it gave the ground another earth shake. Ayame fell back on her elbows. The wind pushed so hard that she was rolling on the ground away from the boulder. Once she was in the open the wind completely took over Ayame's body toying with her immensely.  
  
She rolled on the ground and sometimes in the air. Her eyes were still shut, she knew she was rolling and she knew that she was going to die. Her head constantly banged to the ground, her legs rolled over thorn bushes and shard pointed rocks as the wind kicked at her gut. Ayame felt sick from being rolled, by reflex she slapped the ground with a clawed hand and held her grip on it. The winds continued to toss her up and down side to side but she still protested by holding onto the ground. She felt fresh blood seep from her sides and knees, her elbows, and lower lip.  
  
A pair of strong warm hands gripped Ayame's side and yanked her to her feet. She knew that it was a male who had her. 'Could it be Koga?' she thought as she felt herself running along this stranger's side.  
  
She wanted to open her eyes so badly but couldn't. She physically couldn't open her eyes anymore, the wind pushed on her face so hard that she couldn't open her eyes. That's when the wind screaming died down, the trees stopped falling and all was quite...  
  
Ayame opened her eyes. Looking up she saw a dark gray, 'a cave ceiling?' she thought as she trailed her eyes from the ceiling down smooth gray walls. 'I'm in a cave.' Ayame couldn't turn her head, she had no strength. Her legs and arms felt heavy and soar. She whimpered a little before giving up on trying to move. Her whole body felt swollen and weak. It was obvious to her that she was drained. A massive headache took over her thoughts making her whimper louder. She couldn't think at the moment, the pain in her head made it to where she couldn't push herself from this laying position either. Ayame's eyes closed by themselves.  
  
He's been staring at the wall for three hours now. His body wouldn't respond to his commands. He couldn't move his side hurt the most. When they fell he probably landed on his side. He wasn't sure where she was but he knew she was in here. "Probably dead" he whispered pitifully. He exhaled through his nose allowing his eyes to close. He was far to tiered to think right now.  
  
"But what about the mountain it's been our home for many, many years. Are you sure you want to leave so suddenly?" Ikkakujyuu asked stubbornly and hoping. The old one let out a long deep sigh. "There are more of them this time. Just please try to understand that it's for our own good Ikkakujyuu." Ikkakujyuu bowed her head respectfully "I understand it's just, I'm not sure how Ayame's going to take this." Ikkakujyuu turned her head slightly so she could catch a glimpse of her daughter sleeping all curled up in her nest.  
  
The elder leader also scanned over the little princess's body before speaking. "There leader is Koga, he is coming tomorrow for a talk before he allows us to stay with him in the valley." Ikkakujyuu nodded again. Still feeling unsure about joining another pack. And to make it worse a valley pack. "Don't trouble yourself to much Ikkakujyuu. Koga and his pack live on a rocky ridge it'll it least give you the same comfort of our mountain." Ikkakujyuu curled her fist 'those damn birds.'  
  
Ayame stretched opening her mouth wide breaking out into a deep yawn. She looked down at her mother nestled close to the cave wall. "Bye mommy" she whispered before skipping playfully out the entrance of the cave with an ear to ear smile. Baring her cute little fangs gleefully as she rushed out and down the path. The wind on the mountains side made a comforting hum to Ayame's ears. She smiled oh how she loved the mountain and its gentle breeze. Ayame's daily play usually started by the bend. Normally she played by herself but sometimes couldn't help but play with the other cubs. She always woke the earliest so sitting by the bend kept her entertained until they woke. She stared at her reflection. Red hair, green eyes, and creamy skin. She was always beautiful but sometimes she wished for darker hair like her mother. "Ayame!" a small voice called from off in the distance. Ayame turned to see one of her little friends Ping run up to her. "Good morning ping wanna play?" She kneeled down in a fighter's stance ready to pounce but was cut off by Ping's announcement. "My mommy says no playing today she wants me to greet our brothers of the west." Ayame cocked her head to the side "huh?"  
  
"You didn't hear? Our brothers are coming to help us move." Ayame nearly fell back "Move?! MOVE WHERE?!" Ping frowned "You know the valley..."  
  
"What!" Ayame felt sick to her stomach. "We can't move we can't!" ping took a step forward. "Calm down Ayame it'll be alright." Ayame held a fist up "I'm not moving! Never ever! I'm running away! Mommy can't leave if I'm gone!" Pings eyes widened. "Ayame wait!" It was too late Ayame turned around eyes filled with tears. Her mother had already talked to her about this and promised that she didn't have to leave the mountain. This is the only home she's ever been in.  
  
"There here" one of the females gasped. The elder and Ikkakujyuu walked up to the entrance of the cave. Looking down they spotted Koga the wolf leader to the second clan and two others following him. "Remember to pay respect Ikkakujyuu." The elder reminded as the three wolves neared. Ikkakujyuu nodded stubbornly. "Welcome brothers" the elder said politely while moving aside so the three could enter. Koga bowed politely followed by the bows of his two men. "These are my first hand hunters Ginta and Hakkaku."  
  
Koga's wolves sat beside Koga as Koga introduced them as well. Ping ran hard pumping his arms widely running up the path. He gave up chasing Ayame she was far to fast. "Ikkakujyuu sama!" He yelled as he burst through the cave entrance. Ikkakujyuu stood "What's wrong ping? What are you doing out of the den?"  
  
"Ayame ran away a... a... away from our territory!" Ikkakujyuu's eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat. "W... What?!" The elder broke the long two hour conversation with Koga and stood. "Send out the hunters bring her back!" He demanded and watched as the wolves ran out.  
  
Ayame wiped tears that smothered her eyes from her face. "Mommy's such a... a... BAKA! She told me we didn't have to move. She promised!" Ayame stopped jogging to catch her breath. She leaned down placing her hands on her knees. "Baka, Baka, BAKA!"  
  
Ayame turned around at the sound of a loud tearing. The tree branches cracked and broke from the oaks crashing down to the ground. She jumped at the sight of a huge massive bird demon fly from the tree tops. On top of it was a blue bodied man, with a sharp beak for a mouth. One look at those teeth and Ayame ran. She wasn't stupid she knew that, that bird thing was the reason her family would be leaving. She's never seen one before, but she's seen the strong men that came back injured from them. "M... m... mommy!" She cried as she ran freely allowing her legs to take her to safety. The bird flew just above her casting its dark shadow on her. Ayame closed her eyes tight and screamed loud. She should have had the watcher wolves follow her to her play like she use to have. But now this?! She kept running dodging bushes and trees not daring to trip or slow her run. New fresh tears poured from her eyes.  
  
'Someone save me please!' Ayame saw a small crack in between two boulders. 'I can fit! I have to fit!' Ayame dived inside right as the bird swept down at her. Ayame's heart raced as tears poured from her eyes. 'Mommy, mommy, mommy!'  
  
Hours past and there was still no sign of her. Ikkakujyuu grew unbelievably tense. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her play, I should have told her that night!" The elder walked up beside Ikkakujyuu. "Don't blame yourself Ikkakujyuu she'll be alright I'm sure." The elder lied and Ikkakujyuu knew it. Everyone knows that past the border are the nesting grounds of those winged things. No body in there right mind would dare cross the boarder so easily. That is all except a loving mother. Four more hours past and the searching party nearly gave up, everyone grew exhausted of there search. Ayame's scent was all over the place.  
  
The wolves took there place back inside the cave. Now was the hour where the birds come out on there side of the boarder. Ikkakujyuu stayed near the entrance watching and hoping. "Ayame" she whispered as she looked over the tree tops. Koga placed his hand on Ikkakujyuu's shoulder making her jump. "Don't worry I'll find her." Ikkakujyuu's eyes widened. "You mean... on the other side?" Koga gave her a nod. "I won't return without your daughter I promise. Ikkakujyuu was speechless as she watched the handsome prince run down the cave path and into the trees with incredible energy. "Thanks" Ikkakujyuu whispered. The elder walked over to Ikkakujyuu's side. "Fear not, Ayame still carries the flower her father gave her. She'll be alright."  
  
Ayame opened her eyes again. She stared at the ceiling feeling light headed and numb. 'It was a dream?' she pushed herself up on her bottom. And looked around dizzily. It was dark very dark, but it wasn't completely quite, a soft snore brought Ayame to her senses. She crawled wearily over to the source of the sound. 'I'm not alone' she thought as she squinted through the dark. Her spirit both dropped and rang when she saw who it was. 'No it wasn't her beloved Koga but a different man.  
  
The monk...  
  
Note: Thanks for reading; I'm doing two stories at once right now. I know, I know that like REALLY stupid but oh well, I had this awesome idea and sadly poor Ayame is only paired with Koga in all the fics I've read so... time for something different. smile  
  
I'm doing a Miroku/Ayame paring because it's an ODD paring so it'll be both challenging and interesting at the same time. Let's see if I can pull it off thanks for reading!  
  
R&R! 


	2. Miko's and monks

Note: so did anyone get confused last chapter? I kept jumping from one persons thought to the other, plus I forgot to put up a metal note that, Ayame was having a (flash back) or... dream! So sorry about that anyways lets continue!  
  
_Disclaimer_: I don't own Inuyasha not that I want him because I want... SESSHOMARU!!! But sadly I don't own him either, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE!!!!!!  
  
**Miko's and monks  
**  
'I'm not alone' she thought as she squinted through the dark. Her spirit both dropped and rang when she saw who it was. 'No it wasn't her beloved Koga but a different man.'  
  
The monk...

  
Ayame studied his features. Well... he didn't smell like Koga, he didn't have the same beautiful skin texture like Koga's... Ayame smiled, but he does have dark hair! She was glad that this man had it least one trait that would remind Ayame who her husband is. Ayame's breath grew ragged, she used up a lot of strength just to get over here and now she wanted desperately to lie down. Without scooting herself back from this man for... 'Space' she simply aloud her body to drop. The cool cave floor felt good against Ayame's stomach, it was the only comfort she had at the moment. The wind really thrashed her good, her armor that use to hug her around her chest was gone, her red fire like hair now hung loosely around her shoulders, and from what she could tell she only had about seven leaves left.  
  
The only things left on her body were fine white silky furs covering her breast and hips. She had soft white fur around her knees down wrapping against her ankles, and her cape that use to tuck in the back of her armor but now it somehow managed to follow her and lay draped over her back.  
  
Miroku raised his hand up, 'the hand up,' placing it gently on his forehead. Oh how it hurt, it hurts so bad, Miroku finally opened his eyes hoping that this was just a dream. It wasn't he was still in the dark cave.  
  
Alone  
  
All alone

A sleepy moan brought Miroku to his senses. Looking over his battered up shoulder he saw... 'Ah yes I remember now, I'm not alone this is... Ayame.' The red headed wolf was in a rather, 'cute' position to be sleeping in. Just watching her sleep made Miroku yawn, she looked so comfortable. Her arms high above her head, a bare stomach staring up towards the ceiling, and an arch leg. 'Why is she so close?' Miroku thought as he stared at the young wolf's face.  
  
Miroku was beyond thankful that he had company, being alone in such a dark place is the same as surviving the pit of hell without a friend. 'Thank you' were the words he tried to make out, but couldn't say, it wasn't worth it anyways she's sleeping.  
  
To pay her thanks Miroku leaned over holding out an outstretched hand. 'Please don't be dead' he thought as he leaned forward a bit more. His cursed hand finally reached there destination, cupping her and smiling. He moved his hand up and down in a soft motion.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" Ayame screamed while bolting straight up in a sitting position. Miroku pulled his hand free from underneath her.  
  
Ayame frowned "Pervert what the hell do you think your doing!?" she was mad VERY mad. Her little white hands were curled in tight fist; she bared her fangs and growled. Miroku was taken aback at the sight of the expression stamped to her face, she almost looked scarier then Sango 'almost.'  
  
A ton of evil thoughts flooded Ayame's mind. 'Smash his head into the wall!' 'Shove that rock over there, down his throat!' 'Cut off the only thing that's important to a man!' 'Remove those perverted hands!!!!'  
  
Miroku could have sworn he saw steam come out of Ayame's ears. Fear knotted in the pit of his stomach, he'd better change the subject before...  
  
POW!  
  
Ayame's fist almost hurt from the blow she gave him on his head. It still didn't seem like enough though, she should do more. POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW! Miroku lay on his stomach rear in the air, arms lying spread out 'bird style' and fine red lumps cluttered on Miroku's head. Ayame pushed herself up on her legs wearily and stepped on Miroku's hand as she walked a good 258672028193757693272 feet from him.  
  
"How did I get here?" She didn't mean to ask that allowed but didn't regret asking either.

Miroku sat up rubbing his soar head before wincing at the touch. Through sealed teeth he answered. "There was a storm, lightening shot from the sky creating what seems to be an under ground passage."  
  
Ayame frowned "Passage? How is this a passage!?" Miroku was still in to much pain to answer. He pointed to a dark hall, It was a good thing Ayame was demon, she could see through the dark a lot better than humans and saw just how long that tunnel was. "I can't see the end." Miroku didn't disagree that there wasn't an end; he'd probably be more 'surprised' if anything to find that the tunnel doesn't lead out of here. After a moment of silence Ayame stood  
  
"Well there's only one way to find out if there's an end or not." She wouldn't tell him, she'd never tell him that she was afraid of going down the tunnel alone.  
  
"Are you coming monk?"  
  
Miroku stood using his staff to lean on for support, "Miroku" he breathed "...is my name." Ayame looked over her shoulder at the tiered human. "Well are you coming or not?!" Miroku looked down the tunnel for a moment then fell to his knees. Ayame rolled her eyes "Weak humans."  
  
She turned around facing him placing her hands on her hips and leaned to the side. She didn't want to go alone she didn't want to be alone again like when she was young. She's always had someone always, being alone now of all times and of all situations would be torture. "Injured?" she asked, Miroku panted heavily "Falling from such height damaged me." he said in between breaths. Oh how he wanted Kagome's painkillers right now.  
  
Ayame sat down "I'll wait but hurry up okay." She looked down, up, and around trying to focus on anything other than him.  
  
Miroku rubbed his head, it hurt really bad, he had to think this situation through, why were his abilities and senses weakened? Not once through any situation had they been so... drained. With a long sigh Miroku glanced up with the one he knew was to be his campaign out of here. Thinking back, he remembered everything, the storm, the twisters and then... her. She was lying on the ground helplessly, already battered from the winds, and right in the middle of two dangerous tornadoes.  
  
He knew why she was here in the first place, 'I wonder how she must have felt, to know that Koga has been absorbed.' Miroku's eyes softened on her, 'poor Ayame.'  
  
Ayame hated it, hated this. She hated the smells and the strange unfamiliar hums bouncing off the cave walls. She hated sitting here when she could be forcing herself down the dark tunnel making it least some effort. She hated the pain; her demon energy just wasn't healing her as fast as she wanted it to. She still had welt marks up and down her arms and legs, the swelling went down, but not all the way. By the time dawn comes they should be healed. But the monk on the other hand... She smelled the fresh blood on him, he still had the purple robes on, or it least what was left of them.  
  
'He might be powerful but he's still only human. His wounds will take a while to heal.' Ayame stood placing her hands on her hips. She hated helping humans, she's only helped very few before. She walked over to the seated monk who was leaning on the cave wall for support. He watched as she came near before he could ask why she was nearing him she snatched his staff.  
  
Miroku jumped just slightly, 'how unexpected.' He weakly stared up at Ayame's curious face. Her green eyes were completely fixed on the golden staff. She turned the staff to the side and watched as the rings at the end of the staff made an unusual sound. "Houshi?" She asked curiously. Miroku gave her a nod. She stared harder and longer studying every inch of the golden staff.  
  
((Flash back))  
  
"Ayame! Ayame!" Ayame ducked down chuckling. She loved to mess with the watchers. Especially the ones close to her age. She leaned deeper into the bush watching as the boy looked around frantically. He was about two or three years older than her at the time. Grandpa was the one who made up this exercise for the watchers. All boys who wish to grow into guards must start off as a watcher first. The watchers keep 'watch' of the young den cubs while the elders and females are out at hunt. 'How boring' Ayame thought, being a watcher? She nearly laughed at the thought of becoming some guard that just stands outside the cave doing nothing.  
  
'A hunter,' a hunter is what she Ayame dreamed of becoming. She wanted so desperately to run past there boarders and to get first share of the kill. She also of course wanted the reputation of becoming the best female scouting team.  
  
"AYAME!"

The boy's face turned different shades of red Ayame knew he was getting worried. She studied his legs; they were long, 'can I out run him?' Ayame was the fastest cub out of the bunch and was known to even out run some of the elders. She smiled and prepared herself. Right as the boy turned his back to the bush Ayame was hiding in, that was her signal to go. She leaped from the bush and darted away in the tall grass, VERY tall grass. Ayame laughed to herself as she pushed the towering grasses away from her face. She knew he was probably right behind her and all she had to do was stop, and he would scoop her up.  
  
She made a sharp turn heading towards the river bank. She watched as salmon jumped from the water and in again, 'fish season.' She thought as she turned into the river.  
  
The rapids were strong but as long as she ran fast she would be fine. She crossed the river making it look easy although it took a lot out of her. She ran harder and faster to the other side of the forest. This side had older looking trees, different colored moss draping from the branches, and tons of different smells. Ayame's young instincts screamed loud making her blood roar in her ears.  
  
She panted from running so fast and far. It was so dark and everything was still, to still. Ayame snapped around in fear hoping to see her watcher but surprisingly he wasn't there, he was no where to be scene. Ayame closed her eyes tight. She was too afraid to move. She saw the river, and the bright sunlight making everything look dark green and glossy on the other side. She even saw her mountain way back towering over the tops of the trees. But from where Ayame stood she saw her home as a shadow a blurred out shadow.  
  
She couldn't smell home road anymore.  
  
And couldn't hear the mountain hums. That's when it hit her, she wasn't in the boundaries. She was beyond the boarder and right at the edge of the western lands. Ayame's knees shook, she heard of so many things here. The ruler of the western lands is supposedly a protective, powerful, and wise dog-demon. He has a good reputation as a ruler, well it least that is what her people say.  
  
Ayame swallowed hard, 'I wonder if... he knows I'm here.' Ayame's knees shook harder. 'Will... swallows....will he kill me?'  
  
That's when Ayame remembered. Koga also lives in the western lands doesn't he? He wouldn't let anything happen to me right? Ayame used that thought for confidence. 'No way would Koga ever let his future mate get hurt!' Ayame took a deep long sigh. She wanted to go back but also wanted to prove her instincts wrong. She could walk anywhere on these lands and not get hurt.  
Ayame waited awhile trying to slow her heart down. The bird-demons were no where to be seen. Ayame leaned forward sniffing in every which direction. It was hard to smell without the wind blowing, she couldn't pick up any smell from demon. 'I think I'm alright.'  
  
With that, Ayame took a few steps into the shadowy forest. The trees swallowed her up as she entered the deep shadowy forest. Hours past and everything looked the same. Every tree Ayame passed looked identical to the one next to it. The forest seemed all too clean and perfect. Every tree was the same height with the same amount of moss hanging from them. Not once has Ayame spotted a log just laying there. She couldn't see any ponds, and there were no birds chirping. This place was definitely not friendly.  
  
The more Ayame walked deeper into the gray woods the more she felt... lonely, stuck out, and guilty for disobeying the law of her people. SWOOSH, KINK, OUCH! Ayame had tripped and was now face in the dirt. She jerked up from the dirt and coughed the substance out of her mouth and nose. With her left hands she slapped the dust from her face and blinked a few times.  
  
She angrily pushed herself up and looked behind her to see... "A HOLE! I TRIPPED BECAUSE OF A HOLE?!" Ayame threw her face down towards the hole to examine it. "Stupid hole" she muttered as she looked at it. She wasn't a master of tracking, only the hunters are, they would be able to see what this was the second they looked at it but for little Ayame it took time. "A... um... a burry hole, some demon must have buried food here, no. hmmm... a marking place, a demon probably claimed there territory here, no that not it... A FOOT PRINT!" Ayame doubled check to make sure she was right. "I did it! I'm right! IT IS A FOOT PRINT!!!!" Ayame felt so proud to figure what this was and at seven years old to!  
  
"It must be fresh it has to be!" Completely packed with excitement Ayame ran through the woods hoping she'd find the source of the footprint kill it and then bring it home to show everyone.  
  
"Focus harder, don't let anything distract you." Ayame heard voices just ahead. "...I'll try" Said another voice. Ayame turned around the corner into a clearing and saw five... HUMANS! Ayame dashed behind a tree. The tallest of the humans wore a straw flat hat, he held a staff, and in the other hand held a scroll. A girl about 11 or 12 stepped up in front of him. She wore a pretty light blue kimono. She had rosaries tied around her ankles and neck; she had beautiful silver like chains weaving in and out of her pulled back hair. Ayame stared in AWE as she admired the beauty from the girl.  
  
"Remember... concentrate" The old man with the straw hat snapped. The girl closed her eyes. Ayame watched from behind the tree as the girl folded her hands together pressing her toe thumbs together. For a moment all was quite, all the other girls and boys watched and waited. That's when... the tree standing in front of the girl and right beside Ayame; blew up into millions of tiny peaces. Ayame's mouth dropped at the same time her heartbeat picked up.  
  
"A miko" she whispered as she stared on. She remembered now, her mother told her about Miko's and monks. Both very powerful, but some just plain and boring, Ayame closed her eyes in both fear and excitement.  
  
((End of flash back))  
  
Miroku knew she was thinking really hard but couldn't tell what she was thinking about. Ayame loosened her grip on the staff dropping it in front of him. He caught it with one hand before it hit the ground.  
  
"Heal yourself with it" She said and sat to watch trying to look impatient. Miroku held the staff staring at it for awhile then looked back up at the wolf princess. He smiled at the expression on her cute little face.  
  
"My staff does not have the ability of healing." He coughed a little to clear his voice. "However, I wouldn't need it anyways, my training is kicking in I'll be able to walk here shortly just be patient until then." Ayame frowned before forcefully standing up towering over the sitting monk. "Don't tell me what to do human! And don't tell me that you can't heal because I know you can!"  
  
Miroku blinked a few times "If I could heal then I would've healed myself after you hit me." He smiled hinting her that, that was a joke.  
  
Ayame curled her fist angrily "You deserved those hits MONK!" She slammed her powerful fist over the top of Miroku's head. He winced while rubbing where she hit him.  
  
"Now..." Ayame breathed as she seated herself. "Heal yourself." She waited staring heavily at the staff in Miroku's hand. He waited to not knowing exactly how to explain this to her. He let out a long sigh while holding up a finger he closed his eyes to start explaining the abilities the staff can and cannot do. "The staff is only capable o...."  
  
Miroku was cut off by the feel of hands on top of his hands. He flew his eyelids open to see what Ayame was doing. The staff was lying in between them on its side; she was holding his hands in hers. Miroku studied her seeing that her eyes were closed and her lips were moving over unspoken words. It comes to this conclusion...  
  
Miroku never felt so happy in his life. He flipped his hands underneath Ayame's in incredible speed slapping her hands into a clap and then cupping them in his. "Ayame why didn't you just tell me...?" Ayame blinked a few times "huh?" Miroku pulled the wolf up until both of them were standing on there knees together. He let one hand drop from the cup he made over hers to grab her lower back. With a single tug he scooted her forward close to him until there stomachs nearly touched. He then returned his hand back over hers. Ayame was frozen she couldn't move. 'Was it something I said?' she thought as she looked into the monk's deep purple eyes.  
  
"Mi... Mir... Miroku" Ayame whispered  
  
Miroku stared into Ayame's emerald green eyes. Catching her in a somewhat, heated staring contest; neither of them not daring to blink.  
  
"Ayame" he whispered her name so... gently. Just whispering her name like that made Ayame's whole body soften she felt like she was melting and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop her legs and hands and... all in all BODY from shaking. She parted her lips to say something that's when...  
  
"Will you bear my child?" He said it so simply; too simply, Ayame suddenly felt her normal self come back to reality.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!!"  
  
Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow, pow, pow, pow, pow, pow, pow, pow, PUNCH! Punch, punch, punch, punch, punch, KICK! Kick, kick, kick, still kicking, kick, kick PUNCH-and-KICK at the same time, same time, same time, and same time again. PINCH, pinch, pinch, pinching, BITE, bite, bite, bite, bite, bite, bite, bite, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW, POW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku laid on his back unconscious.

Note: so how's that? I told you this would be an 'action' story! When I write I like to take HUGE important pieces from the story and then save it for the ending for a (surprise) that's what I'm doing with ((twin swords)) right now with the whole age difference. Ok off the subject... anyways it'll get better and this story isn't ALL just through Ayame's point of view it'll also be through Miroku's eyes sometimes to. But anyways that's all for now I hoped you liked the chapter.  
  
Ayame: why did I have to be paired with the pervert?!  
  
ME: BECAUSE we drew names from the hat, how many times do I have to tell you that?!  
  
Miroku: I find this story very interesting, me working with a beautiful lady and all. But... may I suggest 'loosening' a bit on the violence? After all, you don't want to be displaying too much to the child's eye.  
  
ME: That's why I rated this ( R ) mumbles ...dumbass...  
  
Ayame: I liked that violent scene nice work Allie  
  
ME: thanks  
  
Miroku: Alright that one scene was 'ok' but no more.  
  
Sango: chases Miroku around with a bat. THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING A PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANKS FOR REVEIWING!!!!

bye for now!


	3. Wanderings

Note: thanks again for reading!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Miroku laid on his back unconscious  
  
Wanderings  
  
Miroku stared in disbelief, 'how am I supposed to explain this... My staff doesn't heal!' Ayame held the staff tightly in her hands once again sitting across from him. "Listen Monk instead of doubting my words why don't you just try!" Miroku let out a long exhausting sigh. "...Ayame" once again so soft and gentle "...I cannot heal with my staff, I know its abilities and even so, I still would not know how to use it correctly." Ayame frowned apparently annoyed from staring at this monk.  
  
"I didn't ask the staff to heal you. I want you to heal yourself." Miroku's expression changed so suddenly almost causing Ayame to laugh. She handed Miroku his staff. "If you don't it least try then we'll be here all day."  
  
Miroku stared at the staff and then back up into the emerald greens. "I don't know how" he said sourly. He hated admitting the things he can't do, but it was only the truth being spoken. Ayame frowned in frustration. "I was going to show you how until somebody just had to interrupt me." Miroku thought back when they were holding hands and then blushed slightly when he remembered what he said. He rubbed the back of his head "Oh yes that... I always ask that question to every good looking woman I see." Ayame's eyes popped open WIDE. "WHAT!?" she nearly found herself standing again but this time just slightly jumped. "You ask this question to... everyone!"  
  
Miroku nodded with a smile. Ayame was taken completely aback, 'how can he be so... casual about this?!'  
  
Ayame grabbed both his hands forcefully planning to yank both of them off but instead calmed herself and closed her eyes. Miroku knew how to concentrate they way she was, but felt distracted at the moment. 'How would Ayame know how to perform monk readings like this?  
  
Ayame's mind swirled images and memories flooded her mind taking her in control. It was all very complicated how this all started, how she was able to do the things humans can do. So embarrassing, she's kept this a secret now for many long years, since the day it happened all the way up till now. She would be ruined forever if her people found out what she can do. It's a disgrace to relate to humans, it's embarrassing and sickening. Hanyou's are an embarrassment to nature as are humans. That is what mother always said anyway, the last thing Ayame wanted was to be like them the weak links the pathetic outcasts.  
  
'This monk, once we get out of here I will kill him that way he can't tell about my secret.' Ayame opened her eyes meeting eye contact with the purple orbs before her. She coughed in her throat and sat up straight.  
  
"Did you learn?" Miroku nodded "Yes... I got your teachings." Ayame waited watching and hoping. She only wanted company as she walked through the dark cave alone. But by the time they reach outside Ayame would slash at him, besides he already pissed her off.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes 'How unusual, I was sure I knew everything there is to be a monk and here I am taking teachings from someone I barely know.' Miroku felt himself struggle through his concentration. But it was still very much working. Ayame was impressed on how strong this monk really was. He was already knitting his flesh back together right before Ayame's very eyes.  
  
Miroku felt the weight in his rib cage ease making him feel light again. He couldn't help but smile against the positive things happening to him. The wounds on his head from Ayame's beatings were easing away. His lower jaw no longer ached, his swollen eye reduced down to its normal composure. Within moments the monk was healed, leaving Ayame breathless.  
  
'He isn't that bad looking behind those bruises and welt marks, as a matter of fact he rather... handsome, well not as handsome as Koga.' Ayame eyed Miroku's body she was even more impressed to see that his robes healed themselves and were put back together as 'one.' Ayame gave him a reassuring nod. "Good, now let's go." Ayame stood turning towards the entrance of the tunnels, so long and dark, so lonely and mysterious who knows what awaits them in the shadow blankets.  
  
Miroku placed his hand on Ayame's shoulder.  
  
She didn't shrug it off as long as that's as far as his hand will go ((hint))  
  
"I feel an evil presence we must be careful." Ayame nodded then stepped into the shadowy realm. Miroku and Ayame walked shoulder by shoulder both wearing straight hard masks as they walked into the darkness. It wasn't too hard for Ayame to see. But it was complete hell for Miroku. His eyes started to hurt from straining to see what was ahead of them. He replaced his hand on Ayame's shoulder so she can lead them into the dark. She didn't mind after she realized just exactly why he needed her guidance.  
  
"The air feels cooler, my guess is we're under a mountain." Miroku nodded remembering a mountain he and the group passed on there hunt to find the Shikon shards.  
  
"Mount Kyouryoku" Miroku whispered. Ayame repeated the name as they walked deeper into the chilly cave air.  
  
The stone texture below Ayame's feet felt so unfamiliar. She grew up on different types of stoned mountains and never once felt something like this. The air tasted musty and old and for some reason her instincts made her tense. 'Arrghh calm down! I only feel like this because this place is stranger to me!' she cursed at her heartbeat. It pounded so loud it made her wince and breathe raggedly.  
  
Miroku felt it, it wouldn't just brush over him this time it stayed right with him. 'This evil energy, something's not right.'  
  
A loud grumbling sound echoed from the cave walls. Miroku knew it was coming even though he didn't want to admit that. Ayame also knew it was there. The sound repeated itself in a raspy scream. Ayame pulled out three razor sharp leaves. Her demon energy made the leaves grow hot. She waited, hearing nothing but Miroku's ragged breathing against her neck. Ayame elbowed him for space. He took a step back with a grunt.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's big" Miroku whispered. Ayame nodded an agreement. She felt her whole body tremble. 'I've fought big demons before I don't understand why I'm afraid.'  
  
That's when... IT SHOWED ITSELF!!!!  
  
Ayame's eyes widened the strong emotion of being 'surprised' took over her senses. Miroku stopped breathing for a few short seconds at the sight of...  
  
"What the hell is that?" Ayame said why staring at 'it.' A small purple, slimy blob just... lying there, no not laying it can move sourdough. Miroku crouched down so he was hovering over the piece of... live flesh. Ayame leaned down as well for a closer look. The blob reeked of a poisonous gas like smell but not strong enough to kill anyone. Miroku let out a sigh as he poked at it with his staff. "It's just a part"  
  
"From a demon" Ayame asked curiously. She couldn't tell, I mean it could be a rotten human piece, 'you never know.' Ayame couldn't smell the demon on it if it was demon. The gas made it hard for her nose to cooperate. Miroku nodded "It seems to be some kind of left over."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
Miroku looked over the piece of flesh again. Seeing that it was trying to crawl towards him he slammed the staff down on top of it pinning it down so it couldn't move. "...Because it seems to be alive. If it wasn't a left over than the only other thing it can be is a piece of flesh from a 'dead' demon." Ayame sighed "Don't try to act all smart human, you can't just assume anything. Think this situation through. It's possible that some dark Miko could have cast some kind of spell on this flesh to make it move."  
  
Miroku smiled "and why would a miko cast a spell on this piece of flesh? What purpose would it have?" Ayame was taken aback from the question. 'How dare he make me feel like this,' Ayame kicked at the flesh and turned around to fold her arms. "As a distraction perhaps... I don't know you tell me."  
  
Miroku sighed he swung the round part of his staff at the flesh piece sending it flying away. "Ayame... you don't really believe that sound was from a piece of demon flesh do you?" Ayame's ear twitched "of course not"  
  
"So then you're agreeing with me that there is something else down here that we are not aware of." Ayame looked down "right" she breathed. Ayame tensed she wasn't sure if it was from fear or... something else. Being silent for so long made Ayame think about that day, the day when 'humans' changed her life.  
  
((Flash back))  
  
The oldest man wearing the straw hat approved "Nicely done, Mika you're next." Ayame tensed as another beautiful Miko stepped up this time facing the tree Ayame was behind. Ayame's whole body froze, her stomach turned into a tight knot as the Miko closed her eyes.  
  
"W... W... WAIT!" Ayame jumped from around the tree. 'I should have ran, I could've gone the other direction, why did I show myself to the humans?!' Ayame fell to her knees shaking. She was afraid to make eye contact with the humans. 'Are they dangerous? Will they see me as their pray?' Ayame heard the monks and miko's muffle a few things. Ayame felt there hot stares down on her. "A wolf demon you all remember the readings right?" Ayame looked up to see the monks and miko children nodding. "Hmm... Tell me cub what are you doing out without your mother...?" Ayame couldn't stop from shaking. Her mother had told her that humans are weak and are afraid of demons so why weren't these humans running away in fear? "If you've done the readings then you should know that wolfs are pack animals." The children continued nodding. "Cub answer me where is your pack?!" Ayame flinched and whimpered. She knew she could out run him but still couldn't move still couldn't force herself to run away from these unusual humans.  
  
"Mika... A new lesson that I wish for you to perform, I've taught everyone how to send energy inside anything with the spirit of life within." The children nodded "Well then... let this be a new lesson on how to take energy away." Ayame stiffened. 'Is what he saying a good thing? Will they carry on there lessons and leave me alone?' Ayame swallowed hoping, praying for a miracle. The miko standing in front of everyone, Mika coughed to clear her throat. "Draining Houshi-sama?" The miko asked.  
  
"Correct, to drain enough from a demon that you are capable of borrowing ones powers, or even so draining the very life from them." Ayame's eyes swung open wide her heart skipped a beat and suddenly her throat went very, very raw. "What" Mika wailed "You wish for me to drain this of innocence?!"  
  
"It will be a demonstration you, Mika, will have the honors." Mika took a glance down at the shaking cub then pulled away. "No" she snapped. "I won't kill a child!"  
  
"DEMON!" the man snapped back. "She is just another demon, Mika you had told me that you wanted to use your powers for demon-extermination. Well here's your chance." Mika tensed "Yes I recall that but... I can't destroy that of another's life! I meant to destroy evil demons not children!"  
  
"All demons are evil! But if you wish for me to make it easier for you then I'll threaten your children's life. You do not obey then I'll curse your children and there children's, children's now do as told!" Ayame winced now spilling tears. Mika also started to whimper as she stepped up behind Ayame.  
  
"Take this" the man said while handing Mika a scroll. "Simply touch one end of the scroll to the cubs back then concentrate and send your waves of power to grab and embrace the demons soul." Ayame whimpered a muffle cry as she waited for the worse.  
  
"I don't understand" Mika choked "Houshi-sama supposed to be pure!" with that she slapped the scroll down on Ayame's back and struggled to drain Ayame's strength. Ayame screamed her whole body trembled as she felt her blood all rush to her head. "I do you a favor" Mika whispered. Ayame didn't understand because right after Mika was done she heard a mental voice scream in her head.  
  
"Fake dead" the voice whispered and Ayame immediately reacted by falling on her stomach shaking and closing her eyes forcefully. The next thing Ayame remembers is being carried by her mother, her mother's arms and claws completely drenched in human blood.  
  
((End of flash back))  
  
Ayame frowned her fist curled and her fangs clamped down on top of one another. "Monk" she seethed in between clenched teeth. Miroku's eyes were closed wearing that annoying Miroku like smirk ((we all know which one)) and... POW! Ayame turned around slamming her fist over the perverted monk. "HANDS OFF!" she squealed before continuing. Miroku's head once again was covered in soar mounds. Miroku sighed "why?"  
  
Two hours later:  
  
"AARRGGH!" Ayame turned around socking the monk in his stomach. Miroku smiled against the pain. He's groped a lot of women before but not once has he enjoyed Ayame's ass better than Sango's. Miroku's breath got caught in his throat. "Sango" he whispered wistfully. Ayame looked over her shoulder. "What?" She saw that he was staring right at her but he looked like he was concentrating on something else. "What's eating you?" Ayame asked stubbornly while storming forward.  
  
Miroku saw her, her perfect body in that tight suit. Her long black hair pulled back tightly. He was crazy for even making a remark like that in the first place. Ayame searched his eyes for an answer. Miroku snapped back to reality when he 'finally' met the green eyes. "Oh... it's nothing... nothing" he stuttered with a 'fake' smirk. Ayame wasn't stupid she saw it written all over his face. It read...  
  
GUILTY  
  
She sighed, "If you don't wanna tell me that's fine, don't think for a second that I care." Miroku and Ayame headed forward again in silence. Miroku decided it was time to get serious and stop fooling around.  
  
The air was chilly making Ayame shiver. Miroku also shivered under the mountain's breath. "Ayame... do you sense anything?" Ayame sniffed the air. "It's just the mountain, that breeze you felt didn't come from outside." Miroku's brows knitted 'how is that possible?' Ayame saw the look of confusion on the monks face and was about to answer when... "Crick, crick, swoosh!"  
  
The ground underneath them gave way causing both Ayame and Miroku to fall into a black hole. The whole time they were both yelling. Miroku waved his arms like mad while gripping tight to his staff. Ayame's fist curled her gut tightening in fear as the neared the ground.  
  
Once we land we'll be done for, for sure. Ayame thought as all her muscles tensed. "SPLASH!" the water swallowed both there forms enveloping and pulling them down. Ayame's arms ached but she didn't have time to wince against the pain. The moment she found herself in the water was the same moment she kicked frantically and flapped her arms around doing everything in her power to reach the service.  
  
'Is this it, is this the end?!' Miroku thought as the dark water thrashed him from side to side. 'This water isn't still, why is it rolling so hard, is this a river?' Miroku kicked and twisted fighting the underwater currents. His body felt unbelievably heavy, his robes being so thick and absorbing the water, not to mention his heavy staff being held by his cursed hand. As Miroku started to panic mouthfuls of water took him over making him feel even more light headed and heavy.  
  
The water leaked into his ears and up his eyes. The currents crushed his opened eyes hard.  
  
Miroku nearly reached the top before he lost it, everything went black and he felt himself sinking.  
  
Ayame Grabbed the stone ground and pulled herself out of the water. The waves rolled around wildly. There were no winds just rolling water and loud crashing sound. That's when... she spotted the monk underwater kicking and thrashing hard to get up and out of the water. Ayame watched the whole time holding her breath. 'Come on, come on, come on' she nearly chanted out loud. A bucket full of bubbles floated to the surface of the water indicating the monk was drowning.  
  
A sharp pain shot through Ayame's gut alerting all her senses. With such a strong feeling Ayame dove in and swam hard. Her sides hurt from landing painfully in the water. But she tried to shake it off as she neared the floating monk. His body being tossed back and forth making him look so... vulnerable. Ayame gripped the only thing she could really get a good grip on. 'Sadly his ear was the closet thing to her.' Without hesitation Ayame kicked hard heading up towards the surface. The wave's growled protest as Ayame swam holding the heavy monk.  
  
Every time she made it to the surface a wave would slap her back down. Several times Ayame found herself pinned against Miroku's chest. She growled furiously in the water and pushed herself towards the surface again. The second she popped out of the water and inhaled the musty air greedily, another wave pushed her and the monk down pinning them below a strong current.  
  
Ayame whimpered, she hated this feeling and, Miroku's been underwater a long time now. Ayame neared the surface but this time instead of doing the usual intake of breath she swept her two fingers in front of her. 'This method is usually used to create winds.' The water patterns shifted differently and within seconds Ayame formed a strong wind that shot out of the water pinning the waves back aggressively. Ayame didn't have much time, she was exhausted from fighting the currents but with the last of her energy she darted from the water with Miroku being held by the ear.  
  
Miroku landed on the stone island Ayame landed on top of him, but was far to tiered to move.

Note: AYAME SAVES MIROKU!!!!!  
  
Sorry about the spelling and grammar DON'T FLAME ME FOR STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Anyways thank you ALL so much for reviewing, I'll continue this as long as it maintains interest. 


	4. tenth

Miroku landed on the stone island Ayame landed on top of him, but was far too tiered to move   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
  
:The tenth guardian:  
  
The poking wouldn't stop, Miroku's eyes fluttered while his hand continued to twitch. 'Where's that poking coming from?' While trying to sit up Miroku suddenly noticed Ayame her small little frame curled up on top of him. Miroku couldn't help but smile.  
  
"OUCH!" Miroku screamed at the feel of a tight vicious bite. Ayame bolted up and jumped at the sight of a purple, short, fat, human. Miroku pulled his hand away from the purple claws holding him.  
  
The creature's body was smooth and shiny from the lack of body hairs. But it most certainly wasn't bald. A bush of dread lock like hair rested on top of its head.  
  
"What is it?" Ayame asked while sniffing the aura around this... thing.  
  
Miroku looked over the bite on his hand, seeing that it wasn't severe he immediately pulled out his paper charms. "A demon!" he immediately proposed. "Wait" Ayame's voice whispered her nose still twitching. Miroku held the charms up in a throwing position and waited like he was ordered to do so.  
  
"Strangers yes," the purple thing actually SPOKE! Miroku was surprised. Out of all the demon he has seen, not one was nearly as ugly as this thing. It was a bright bold purple but around the lips, eyelids, and nose the shades of purple were extremely dark.  
  
"Stand aside Ayame..."  
  
"I said wait monk" Ayame growled without opening her eyes. She continued sniffing the creature leaning in closer to it.  
  
"Eichi not evers a see'in strangers in long times yes." The purple said while turning his dull gray eyes towards Miroku. Miroku almost flinched under the heavy stare but instead shot him a 'try me' look. The creature was very small about the size of a child, but it was also extremely fat not exactly baggy fat but his belly was swollen and plump.  
Ayame leaned back with a satisfied look on her face. "Eichi is it?" The purple thing made a growl in his throat but it sounded more like gargling water. He turned so he was facing the red headed wolf and cocked his head to one side curiously.  
  
"yes... Eichi yes" the purple thing muttered while studying the green eyes of this new stranger. Miroku frowned "Ayame?"  
  
Ayame faced the monk "It's alright he won't hurt us." Miroku's face grew a hot red glow "won't hurt us! Look!" He held out his 'good' hand revealing the bit mark. Ayame grabbed his hand and studied it she giggled, "Not even a scratch monk." Miroku looked down at the purple thing, that's when he noticed fins. This thing had three clawed fingers on each hand and flat feet like flippers.  
  
"Fins?" Miroku breathed while staring heavily at the feet. Ayame nodded "Eichi isn't a demon nor human, he isn't a miko or monk either" she teased.  
  
"Then what is it? I've never done reading on such a creature before."  
  
"Eichi is one of the five guardians, he is the water guardian and is meant to protect something. Although nobody knows what, I'm not sure how they attack and what makes them so powerful but there not to be trusted." Miroku stood up towering over the slimy purple thing. "Not to be trusted is right stand aside Ayame!" Ayame stood only to stand directly in front of Miroku, she spread her arms out and frowned, "no monk."  
  
Miroku's face showed four different expressions. "Ayame we don't know much about this thing so it's obviously dangerous."  
  
"Eichi is probably well over four-hundred years old! If you kill him then he has made his living for nothing, he has a purpose monk!" Miroku sighed, glancing defeat. He slipped his charms back in his robe and turned to look around. The water was calm now, in fact it was so still and so clear. Miroku looked down and saw straight to the bottom. It almost seemed invisible like they could walk right off the island on land at the bottom. If it wasn't for the glossy shine the surface gave off Miroku would have been fooled. Ayame also looked around there new surroundings.  
  
They were still in a cave. The stone walls, stone ground, everything stone. Off in the distance Ayame spotted a black hole resting against the cave, 'it's probably a tunnel.' She thought as she studied it. It was the only way out unless... Ayame looked up where Miroku and Ayame fell through. She was surprised to see there wasn't a hole at all up there. Ayame looked at her reflection in the water. For the first time since they came here after the storm. Her hair still hung loosely, her skirt completely out of place not to mention what was left of her top. She sighed, she always tried to look cleaner then the other females, and now she looks just like them dirty, tough, and wild.  
  
Ayame bowed as low as she could to the purple slimy thing. "Please Eichi we aren't here to steal anything, we simply are looking for a way out." There was a long brief pause.  
  
"I bet use' a look' in for a way out... yes?" Ayame frowned 'is this thing seriously that stupid?!' "Yes can you show us a way out please?"  
  
"My' a names Eichi" The purple thing bend his knees and straightened them doing this repeatedly he looked like he was bouncing without leaving his feet from the ground. Ayame growled  
  
"Do you know where 'outside' is Eichi?"  
  
"Outside, outside, outside" The purple thing started to clap and dance about on the island. Ayame sat up on her knees using all of her strength to hold back the urge to smack this thing.  
  
"That tunnel over there Eichi where does it lead!" Ayame aggressively pointed her finger at the tunnel.  
  
"OUTSIDE, outside, OUTSIDE, outside" Eichi sung while clapping and jumping every now and then he'd spin.  
  
Ayame's fists were straining now. 'This thing can't be a guardian he's so irritating! Mika I think your wrong about this one.'  
  
Echoing voices came back to Ayame mentally, 'give it time Ayame, and this truly is the water guardian so hold back aggression.' Ayame growled "Eichi be serious we're trying to get out of here now, do you know a way out of here or not!"  
  
"OUTSIDE, outside, OUTSIDE, outside" The thing continued to sing. Ayame clawed the ground "THAT'S IT!" she screamed and bolted. Miroku hooked Ayame around the waist mid-air.  
  
"Ayame, what happened to his life would be for nothing?" Ayame struggled in Miroku's grasp. "You stupid, slimy, ugly, weakling, runt!"  
  
Just then Eichi froze, he stopped dance he stopped jumping, and stopped singing. "Runt..." he whispered. He turned his back to Ayame and Miroku arching over and whimpered "...runt..." Ayame stopped struggling, Miroku's grip loosened, they were both distracted by the demon's silence.  
  
"RUNT!" he screamed up towards the stoned ceiling. Right then Ayame and Miroku turned to see the normally calm still water was now shaking hard forming into waves. The whole cave was shaking and roaring. A bright blue light circled Eichi's body, within seconds the globe around his form lifted him high into the air up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Runt!" His voice completely changed from squeaky high-pitched to low and raspy.  
  
Ayame winced meetings eyes with Miroku's. He gave her a 'good going' look.  
  
"Um... oops" Ayame said innocently. Before Ayame knew it she found herself tossed up and over Miroku's shoulder. She growled "hey what's the big idea put me down!"  
  
Eichi slapped his hands apart as wide as his arms could spread. All the water was building up from around the island. Miroku's grip on Ayame's legs tightened they were both nervous. Ayame looked up where Eichi was hovering.  
  
"Uh... err.... Well.... Eichi about what I said... I meant every word of it except... the um... runt part."  
  
Eichi lifted his arms high above his head and slapped them down to his sides. The water-waves responded by collapsing down towards the two on the small rock island. Ayame grabbed a hand full of Miroku's robe and buried her head to his back forcefully while screaming hard.  
  
Miroku jumped for a stoned cliff. He started to wish he could jump like Inuyasha can. The monstrous waves, surprisingly didn't land where Miroku and Ayame were standing instead they turned and were following Miroku's running form. Ayame gasped when she looked up to find herself face to face with her own reflection.  
  
"Hurry monk run faster!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Miroku landed on the side of the cave wall and immediately felt himself slide down towards the water. With every bit of strength he had he pushed himself forward and was actually running the walls.  
Ayame screamed. She gripped Miroku sides nervously and screamed into his back again.  
  
"You won't get away!" a loud holler voice screeched. The waves build up bigger and darted forward with more speed this time. The water was actually soaking Ayame but not Miroku. Ayame heard the sounds of Miroku's heartbeat and was actually impressed how fast he can go... 'For a human.'  
  
Ayame rolled off his shoulder and ran along his side. "A... Ay... AYAME! What are you... doing?" Ayame grabbed Miroku's shoulder and was actually pulling along her side faster. "Monk you can't stay running on the wall for long, your only human... especially with me on your shoulders." Miroku watched her blush. Even at a time like this she still can show a lot of emotion.  
  
The waves crashed hard behind the two making Ayame jump by reflex. Miroku and Ayame both landed on the ground and immediately raced for the tunnel without hesitation. Because all the water were in waves chasing them, there was no more water on the ground making it easy for them to run other than along side of the walls.  
  
"FOOLS!" Eichi screamed. "I can easily destroy them now." Images of Eichi's brothers flashed through his mind, how they called him runt or weakling. Gosh that used to really piss him off when they called him that.  
  
Ayame was use to running fast and long distances. She sometimes would race the adults and she won twice. But for some strange reason Ayame felt tiered. She wasn't sure exactly how long she can keep this up.  
  
"I'm sorry Eichi I'm really, really, really sorry!" Miroku panted he felt his legs burn and his chest heave deeply. 'I don't know how long I can keep this up.' The waves were so close. 'Can I suck water? I've never really tried before. I guess I have no choice. "Ayame keep running don't stop!"  
  
"What... what about you!" It was hard to hear her voice through the loud roaring of the caves so Miroku just gave her a reassuring nod and untied his hand cover with the rosary beads. Ayame watched curiously then gasped when he stopped running and turned around.  
  
"KAZ..." Miroku was cut off by the powerful waves.  
  
"MIROKU!" Ayame screamed. 'That idiot what is he thinking! Idiot, idiot, idiot!"  
  
'Ayame keep running don't stop,' Ayame remembers him saying that. 'Does that mean he meant to get sucked into those waves?' Ayame kept running then frowned she turned running up the sides of the cave walls and used her demon power and energy to fly back where that giant room was, the same room where they met Eichi, the same room they fell into.  
  
The waves were bigger in fact they were touching the ceiling of the cave making it hard for Ayame to run through. She needed air, not only that but the water was pulling at her from all angles. It took a lot of strength just to keep her footing.  
  
Miroku was being tossed side to side; he felt the water being sucked into the Kazana ((if I spelled that right)) and knew he was sucking the water up. 'How much more can I take?' He wondered as the waves pinned him to the ground and threw him to the sides. It wasn't long before Miroku's nose and lower lips were bleeding. Soon he'll have broken ribs, ankles; he shivered at the thought of the torture. The worse of it all was that he desperately needed air.  
  
Ayame was right on the edge of fainting. Her lungs were squeezing together hard, very hard. She felt her blood race to her head. 'It hurts, it feels like I'm splitting apart!' Ayame opened her mouth with closed eyes and screamed. White foamy bubbles left her mouth and floated to the surface. Right as she was about to sink in the worse. She waved her wind and leapt from the water.  
  
Ayame landed on the stoned island face to face with a new-improved Eichi. His eyes were glowing deep blue. His dread lock hair shift to a baby blue flow. His skin turned from purple to dark oily blue. He had thick fangs draped over his lower lip. Ayame panted trying to catch her breath. She wanted so badly to drop to her knees and breathe, breathe in anything and everything. Instead she showed no sign of weakness and stood in fighting stance.  
  
"What do you have to say about me now wolf?"  
  
Ayame smirked "I have to say this in three words FUCK- ALL- RUNTS" Eichi growled furiously.  
  
"I'M NOT A RUNT!!!!!!!" The globe circling him started to give off a new light that blinded Ayame, making her wince away. She swallowed hard, 'I think I'm going to regret saying that.' to be continued

**END**  
  
Note: The title of this chapter might not make sense quite yet, you'll have to wait and find out what it means. Also, sorry guys about the lack of detail, I know it's important to have a lot of detail especially in action scenes but sadly... I'm just not that descriptive. DEAL WITH IT!  
  
((Sparkly effect)) THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! I accept any and all kinds of reviews but know this... you can diss on the story but not on the WRITER! Thanks guys so much for the reviews, I might not have a whole lot but I'm still thankful! As long as it maintains interest then I'll continue.  
  
Oh Yea And I'm Not Going to proof read this because, I'm too lazy so... I bet there's gonna be a lot of spelling and grammar... sorry 'bout that!


	5. tenth part two

**Disclaimer**: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Ayame smirked "I have to say this in three words FUCK- ALL- RUNTS" Eichi growled furiously.  
  
"I'M NOT A RUNT!!!!!!!" The globe circling him started to give off a new light that blinded Ayame, making her wince away. She swallowed hard, 'I think I'm going to regret saying that.'  
  
:The tenth guardian ((part two)):  
  
Eichi's globe grew bigger and bigger, the light shading darker and darker. Ayame's eyes widened she felt fear tickle at her gut but shrugged it away. 'I can take him I know I can.' Ayame leapt from the rock she was perched on and glided over the thin shallows of water (what was left from the waves.) the power globe drew closer to Ayame's eyes and she smirked. With her demon fist she pulled back and threw with every bit of strength she had into the globe. Her hand embedded inside the power force all the way up to her elbow and sat there. She was surprised at that then, realizing she was just hanging there, she pulled back and started to struggle free from this globe holding her arm. She stopped struggling at the feel of a vibration against her still curled fist.  
  
Within seconds of this unusual feel Ayame was backfired hard from this energy. Her whole body was completely thrown back. She hit the wall hard letting out a small 'yelp' as she hit.  
  
A small stream of blood trickled off her lower lip and she growled against it. 'What the hell is this thing?'  
  
Miroku was so eager he needed it wanted it... would die for it. He burst from the water to the surface finding himself still inside the tunnel. He inhaled deeply making his chest rise and fall from each breath. He was exhausted he managed to suck up enough water to create space for his head to fit for a breath of air. He floated a bit completely exhausted and weak. He wasn't so sure just how much water he actually swallowed.  
  
"Ayame..." he whispered surprised to find his throat very raw. "Ayame?" He looked around then remembered he had told her to go on ahead of him. Miroku felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. So many memories flashed through his mind. 'Death' he thought as blackness swallowed him.  
  
Miroku found himself floating peacefully in nothingness, he never felt so light and calm before. Miroku looked around the dark nothingness confused on just how he got here. 'This must be the other world,' he admitted bitterly to himself as he stared down at his cursed hand. "Oh right, my hand." Miroku held his hand up staring at the wrap around his palm recalling all the painful memories this curse has caused.  
  
Miroku curled his fist "Damn Naraku!" Miroku's eyes swung open as a vision of Naraku wearing a white monkey thing floated past his mind. Miroku smirked "I remember, I still have a mission I must kill that Naraku, I have to look for the Shikon shards, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and... Sango," Miroku opened his eyes again this time finding himself back in the water again instead of the black nothingness. Bubbles floated around him, the gray light the cave gave off reminded him where he was and who his allies are.  
  
Miroku swam up for breath again "AYAME!" he shouted as loud and as hard as his body would allow him to.  
  
Ayame's head snapped towards the sound. She could have sworn she heard someone call to her. "Pay attention to what your doing girl!" Eichi screamed as his power ball suddenly burst. Ayame felt herself being picked up from the wall she had hit up against and was thrown down towards the ground. She pushed hard, as hard as she possibly could. Finally she fought gravity enough to turn her body so when she landed she landed on her feet.  
  
Eichi growled frustration and raised his hand up, he slapped it down creating another burst of power from the globe around him. Ayame jumped out of the way right as the power struck where she had been standing. It dented the ground, Ayame dodged again and again, only be ever so slightly successful on how she dodged.  
  
Eichi's growls were extremely frightening they were different compared to some of the growls Ayame has heard before. Ayame jumped from the ground onto the cave wall and ran along it dodging all Eichi's attacks. He roared frustration and the globe burst a big bolt of power. It struck and hit Ayame, she screamed the whole way down that long, long drop. She landed her back against the bottom of the cave. She was paralyzed, she wouldn't be surprised if her spine had snapped, and it hurt all too much to bear. She felt herself blacking out she tried to focus but it was hard and meaningless.  
  
Eichi laughed "finally, I will rid you here and now!" with another roar Ayame watched as a bolt of energy built. Ayame closed her eyes as the power shot down towards her fast and hard. The blue light was impressive and massive it blinded Ayame. She couldn't ignore the powers light pinching and burning at her skin, she knew she was being eaten away.  
  
A familiar ghostly like figure appeared before Ayame's mind (_mentally_.) It was a woman and she smiled "Oh Ayame, you've really done it this time." Ayame smirked "you always show up when I need you the most." Mika nodded "Ayame I can't always help you, but I see a wonderful and rare future through your eyes I'll do you this favor only once understand?" Ayame nodded "thank you Mika." She closed her eyes and felt the biting and burning ease. Mika purified the evil light of Eichi's with a single back hand slap then disappeared. Eichi gasped at the sight of his power being reflected.  
  
"How... how can this be?!" Ayame couldn't move only her eyes were aloud to search about without pain. There he was, Eichi the once peaceful and weird looking thing now larger and more powerful hovering high above her.  
  
Miroku picked up speed as he felt the water get shallower and shallower. Soon he found that he could touch the bottom of the water now, the water was only waist high on him. He ran fast panting. "AYAME!" his cries were loud echoing through the whole cave. Ayame heard it and clawed at the ground she so badly wished she had the strength to tell him where she was. But instead remained silent hoping for the best and knowing Mika wasn't going to be able to block the next attack.  
  
Miroku ran around the corner the water now ankle high deep and found himself entering the large cave part where Ayame and he had fell from the ceiling. The room was filled with a blinding light. Miroku pulled his arm up shielding his eyes with his sleeves. As the glow died down he noticed Ayame lying beneath a large energy ball. "Ayame!" Miroku gasped and started to charge forward to his 'damsel in distress.'  
  
Eichi had sensed the monk enter and couldn't help but watch the monk make his stupid mistake.  
  
Miroku leaned into his weight trying his best to increase his speed. Right as Ayame came closer into view Miroku was suddenly thrown back hard landing on his rear. His head throbbed and his chest burned from the barrier he hit.  
  
Eichi laughed hard as the monk sat there dumbfounded and rubbing his head painfully. "I will not allow a fool to interrupt this moment." Eichi cupped his hands making a power like ball he smirked while readying it to throw down towards Ayame.  
  
((Flash back))  
  
"...Why can't I play?" The boys laughed "because you're a girl!" Ayame felt her eyes sting and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Who cares if I'm a girl I can still play!" the boys continued to laugh then turned and walked away.  
  
"Ayame...? Why are you crying?" Ayame remained still, she was still hugging her knees her back leaned against the cave wall. "Ayame?" Ikkakujyuu took a step forward. "Ayame, sweetie?" Ayame jumped from her spot against the cave and ran into her mother's chest "MOTHER!" She buried her face into her mom's gut encircling her arms around her mother's waist and cried long and hard. "Why did I have to be a girl! WHY!" Ikkakujyuu held her daughter a little while longer before gently pushing her back just a bit. She kept her hands on her daughter's shoulders as she lowered herself to her level. "Ayame, dry your tears remember you aren't strong if you cry. Ayame I understand it hurts but you must always remember to be strong..."  
  
((End flash back))  
  
"Be strong" Ayame whispered. Eichi laughed "what was that wolf you say something?" Ayame pushed her sore body up on her elbows and with a deep breath shouted "Be strong Eichi!" Eichi's eyes widened in amusement. 'So the girl speaks and in such a situation.' Ayame panted really hating this pain and how sore she was her whole body throbbed in agony. "Eichi you are strong! Everything about you is strong! Your power your looks EVERYTHING!" As Ayame started to speak Eichi's energy force died down bit by bit. "...Eichi you can't let words injure you, you can't let your siblings win, you aren't a runt you are strong!"  
  
Miroku couldn't believe this, she was actually talking and easing this beast. As Miroku watched the globe force die down he began wondering if the barrier was also weakening. He curiously walked towards the barrier orbs.  
  
Eichi seemed very amused at Ayame's words. "Don't try and talk yourself out of this one girl I'm still going to kill you!"  
  
Ayame frowned "THEN KILL ME!" Eichi's eyes widened he was extremely impressed. "...But know this!" Ayame continued "No matter what people say they cannot choose who you are through words as powerful as those words may seem. Only one person can decide there own path... and that person is YOU Eichi!"  
  
Eichi stared long and hard at Ayame lying so vulnerable. He started to debate whether to kill her or return back into his normal self.  
  
"Although your words affect me greatly miko, I still have no choice but to destroy you." Ayame's brows raised "Miko?" Eichi's energy bubble once again started to grow large "no body has ever reflected that attack, only a miko herself would be able to do such thing." Ayame recalled the early event and then remembered Mika she smiled at the memory of her dear friend saving her life yet again.  
  
"Now... DIE!" Eichi held his energy ball readying himself to throw it down at her. But then right at the last moment Miroku jumped up throwing four charms at Eichi. Eichi didn't see them coming, and immediately screamed when they landed on him. Miroku landed and collapsed to his knees in exhaustion. He watched as Eichi screamed and scratched his chest violently at where the charms were stuck. After a few seconds the charms took affect and shot beams of white light throughout the demon's body. Before long the frame of the little demon blew up into millions of tiny particles. The globe encircling the demon shattered leaving a HUGE force behind.  
  
Miroku covered Ayame's body with his to protect her from the falling cave parts up above. They must have chipped off from the force of the power.  
  
Ayame had long before fainted and didn't even get to see Eichi's death. Miroku dropped his head sadly. He felt sorry for Ayame being here all alone and having to fight such a creature on her own. Miroku scooped her into his arms and leaned her against his chest. He was so drained, he had used his kazana a long time, he swam hard for a long time, and now he didn't even have enough strength to grope this fainted woman.  
  
Miroku stumbled his way through the tunnel back into the deep water that reached his waist. He stopped to catch his breath then continued to move down the tunnel. As he made his way hearing nothing but the sound of the swishing sound of the water.  
  
Miroku stopped when he spotted something unfamiliar. He had felt the presence of a power long before the light appeared but didn't think much of it, he was sure it was just part of the barrier being broken. There was a light hovering above the water just barely touching it's surface. Miroku walked up to the light and wrapped his hand around it. 'A stone?' he thought as he brought it up closer to his face. One arm still holding Ayame. He studied the rock and saw the characters on it read TENTH-WATER. Miroku made a face. This was definitely going to take some studying. He slipped the stone in his robe and continued his way down the tunnel. It wasn't long before he reached a stone island similar to the one before, but this one was only big enough for one person. He knew it was best for Ayame to have it. He stared down at her face and then smirked that perverted 'Miroku smirk.' He sat her down in the water and leaned her up against the tunnel wall so she wouldn't sink into the water while she slept. He then climbed onto the stone island so he could sleep.  
  
**Note**: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, next chapter will be longer. I'm sure most of you have already guessed what 10th stands for but if not then just wait I'll explain in later chapters. Well see ya next chapter oh yeah and thanks for the reviews!  
  
((sparkly affect)) YOU THINK I'M A GREAT WRITER!!! Thanks so very much! But... really... you don't have to lie lol bye! 


End file.
